


Shell Of A Broken Doll

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is kinda a yandere, Amity is obsessive, Angst and Tragedy, Angsty Ending?, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dense Luz Noceda, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Futanari, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Just Kidding No Such thing As 'Too Much Angst', Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Mind Break, No Happiness In Sight, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Smut, Trauma, Tribadism, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wet Dream, You Have Been Warned, lumity angst, short series, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Desire and the need to have someone can be overwhelming to some and there's no exception with Amity but what happens when that desire takes over? Actions cannot be taken back and Amity's left to repair the broken glass.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 70
Kudos: 231





	1. Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been gone for some time (not a lot but still some time) I've been down in a hole for a couple of weeks with an overwhelming sadness in this dead January. I felt empty I'd say, no real emotion and I decided to use these feelings of mine to write a story. I wrote each chapter when this feeling came back, it was easy and came naturally. I saved it for February because it's the month of "love" and there's gonna be a lot of Lumity fluff this month so I wanted to make Lumity angst. Honestly, I'm lonely and I refuse to suffer alone. So you're joining me :). I must warn you, this series is entirely depressing and tragic. There's no happiness in this February fic. Read with caution. 
> 
> A friend of mine says this chapter reminds them of a "Tag you're it." by Melanie Martinez. Enjoy~

Luz’s breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At her sides, tanned fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward down the halls of the owl house and curling up her fist as if it would make her run faster. Behind her, she could hear the stomping footsteps of Amity and her grunted breath as she was trying to catch up to Luz. Luz didn’t know why Amity was chasing her. Eda and King had left the house for the night and she decided to invite Amity to hang out. The girls were chatting and Luz noticed how strange Amity was acting, she seemed flustered and nervous, she was even sweating for some time like something inside her was about to break. Luz ignored it and continued their conversation until Hooty fell asleep and the power went out. Whenever Hooty fell asleep it would be impossible to wake him up so Luz suggested they go to bed and that’s when Amity had grabbed her and tried to kiss her. Except it wasn’t as simple as a kiss, the way Amity acted was like she had lost all control of herself and pounced on Luz like a raging animal. 

She looked so frustrated and excited when she tried to tear Luz’s clothes off until the human successfully kicked her off and ran away from her. And this is where it’s at now. Luz panicked the closer Amity got to her as sweat dripped from her brown hair. 

"Amity, stop! What did I do wrong?!” Luz cried aloud, throwing herself forward with even greater abandon. Her lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as she sprinted forward, panic trembling in her exhausted limbs.

“Stop running from me, Luz!” Amity screamed, sounding frustrated. Luz made a sharp turn in the hall, trying her best not to lose her balance. Amidst the running and aching fear that weighed down in the human and slowed her down, Luz spotted the door to her room. She bolted inside and quickly locked it. Hoping Amity wouldn’t use a spell to bust the door open. Luz grabbed a chair and placed it under the handle to barricade the door.

Luz’s entire body was trembling in fear, her heart pounding so hard she'd thought it would collapse to her stomach. After such an intense run Luz felt so out of breath and worn out until she heard Amity’s approaching footsteps and an instant pound on the door.

“OPEN UP!” she demanded in a frustrated tone, so loud that Luz jumped back and her guts twisted in terror. 

“Please Amity, just calm down and we can talk this out!” Luz pleaded desperately, taking a step back like Amity would break down the door any second. “I don’t know what I did wrong but I’m so sorry! So just please stop this!”

“Oh honestly, how dense can you be?!” The witch spat bitterly, “I've been dropping you hints for such a long time! I keep trying to confess to you but you’re so stupid you can’t figure out what’s right in front of you!!”

There was a slight pause so Amity could take a breath but the emotions in her voice left an impact on Luz. She was standing away from the door with wide eyes and a frozen body. Hints? What is she talking about? Luz couldn’t understand what Amity was trying to say and didn’t want to ask her out of fear of getting her even madder than she already was.

“Or maybe, you’re doing this on purpose! You ignore my advances then act like we’re only friends and then you invite me over by myself and you didn’t expect this to happen?!”

“I didn’t! I just wanted to hang out with you!” Luz cried out with honesty and confusion. 

“Well I wanted to be something more and I’ve been so patient but now I’m done waiting! I’m sick of this stupid tease!” The witch shouted then kicked the door. The chair moved a little and Luz held her breath, if Amity keeps this up then she’ll successfully break the door down. There was a glass bottle on top of the chair that Luz forgot to when she barricaded the door and was worried about breaking it. But what scared her the most was that whatever Amity was planning on doing to her wouldn’t be good and Luz didn’t want to have to use magic on her. 

The adrenaline flowed through her blood like a river, but she couldn't move a single muscle, not even scream but to make a last-ditch effort to work something out with Amity. That’s what Luz wanted to think but her fear overcame her and reduced her down to only pleading.

“Amity, stop! Just calm down, you’re not acting your usual self!” Luz pleaded, taking a step back from the door. “W-we can talk it out!”

“No! I want you and I’m not waiting anymore!”

In a split second in the hallways, Amity made a powerful glyph and blasted through the door, The air was suddenly rent by the sound of breaking glass. The explosion and rumbling of the floors would have been loud enough to awaken anyone in the house or the house itself but Eda was still gone and Hooty was deep asleep to even wake up. Other than the sound of glass and wood being splattered throughout the room there is nothing that gets Luz’s attention sooner or heart accelerating faster. Amity broke through the door and there’s no way Luz could fight here, she couldn't move as much as she tried. An overwhelming sense of despair filled Luz and kept her frozen in place. The glass had broken far too quickly, the shards making a crackling sound that whispered in contrast to Luz's scream. Amity liked to hear the sound coming from her, just to hear her voice clouding the horrifying context of their situation. She was already so close to her! Only a few inches away, Amity laughed with excitement!

Amity could see her laughter had an effect on Luz, the human shuddered, her body shaking and muscles so tense that she froze in place, any ounce of courage she had left was just drained away and left with an intense sense of hopelessness and fear. That just made Amity even more excited. Amity was pleased to know She wasn't as unaffected as she wanted to think she was. Luz was looking at her, her eyes terrified, and oh so wide, her soft lips parted to let out another frightening scream.

“I finally have you…” Amity purred with a shaky voice and a crazed expression on her face that made Luz’s blood go cold.

“Amity, don't…" Luz broke with an unfortunate and weak voice.

Amity took a step to her with lust in her eyes, she looked straight at Luz, who was desperately trying to remain unintimidated by her friend but her body language gave away her fear. The air is so fragile that it might break., and if it doesn't, Luz could speak but she couldn’t anymore. That smile Amity gave her was of someone who had complete control over the situation, a smile of victory. It shook Luz to her core, she wanted to pretend she wasn’t scared but her wide eyes, gaped lips, trembling fingertips and alarmed posture showed Amity how scared Luz was. 

"Don't what?" Amity smirked.

Amity was on the ground before she realized she had moved, making the leap from the end of the room to Luz in one swift move. Glass crunched under her slipper, she'd remember the sounds for the rest of her life, and she hoped Luz would too. Amity was moving so fast, faster than she thought capable, her hand reaching for Luz’s mouth, covering it completely. Not that it mattered, no one was in the house and Hooty wouldn’t wake up. It was hopeless. 

“MMPHHM!!” 

Luz’s scream was muffled, and she took a step back, Luz’s pajama shirt rustling. It was one of the rare times the witch had seen this much-exposed skin on Luz, her bare shoulders and legs for her to witness, and now that she’s so close to her Amity can see more of her perfect body, finding it enhanced her beauty. Amity couldn't help herself, Amity glanced down, gazing at her bare tan shoulders, and the dip in her body that showed a glimpse of developing cleavage to her golden eyes. She arched a brow, never having thought she could have ever been this enchanted by Luz’s body.

Suddenly, Amity felt a pain in her hand, it was a sharp and swift pain in her palm and snapping the witch out of her senses causing her to cry out, pulling back from Luz’s mouth. 

“Ouch!” Amity yelped out in pain.

A flash of pink on her skin, and small bits of red in the middle. Bitten but not deterred, Amity growled and looked up in annoyance. She advanced on Luz’s retreating figure. Luz had nowhere to go, she backed up into the door, before Amity could think she made a quick glyph, and objects from the room instantly flew to the broken door, blocking Luz’s exit to escape. Some strange stroke of fortune on Amity’s part, Amity’s lips curling upwards into a smirk.

“No…” Luz whispered with a hoarse voice.

Luz froze at the sight of it, and even with her facial expressions falling so fast to something that resembles terror, Amity still found herself wanting her. She took another step forward.

“Oh, don’t try to leave so soon, Luz,” Amity spoke, her words a cruel taunt. They both knew she wasn't going anywhere and Amity would make sure of it.

“P-please Amity, don’t hurt me…”

Another step and she was before Luz, slamming her hands onto either side of her shoulders. They were the same height so it was easy when Amity slammed her lips against Luz’s. A rough grasp of her mouth, her lips implacable as they prostrated hers, determined to make her submit to her. Luz would have bruised before she'd ever given in, her lips were swollen from the force the witch used.

“Mffmmmm!”

Luz's hands were on Amity's chest, the colorless nails curled into claws, digging into her shirt. It gave way, shredding underneath them, her nails looking for her skin. It didn't discourage the witch. Amity proceeded to kiss her, and now she added her tongue to the mix, probing it into Luz's mouth. Lustfully, hungry kisses, clinging to her, Luz protesting squeals like music to her ears. 

The human was trying to scream out of pain and disgust, but that just opened her mouth wide enough to let Amity's tongue inside. Every second, the act became more and more unbearable for Luz. Amity's grasp got stronger as her kiss resembled more and more like a wild animal mauling at its prey. Luz moaned in disgust and became numb, feeling only the rapid heartbeat of the witch, whose body was pressed up against hers, Luz felt the rise in heat from Amity’s body and how Amity was pressing her crotch on hers. Amity’s tongue movements were painful and her rapid breathing and her longing tongue were desperate to move deeper and further through Luz.

In a desperate attempt to break free of Amity’s tight grip. Luz got a knee up and slammed it against her abdomen causing her to hunch over. The kiss broke, she shoved Amity away from her and coughed a few times with drool down her chin, then darted around her.

“Argggh!” The witch groaned in pain and frustration at Luz’s constant attempt to stop Amity from taking what she wants.

Amity let her, eyes almost crossed as she focused on the pain, mind hazy with anger. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was somewhat impressed Luz had such a strong knee. Amity had to admit, the fight Luz put up aroused her more.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Amity shouted and spun on her heels, lunging after her. Luz didn't get very far before her arms wrapped around her from behind. Earning yet another scream from Luz.

“Amity, stop this please!” Luz screamed again, finding herself being pulled down, Amity pushed her to the floor. She rolled on top of the human, grabbing at her hands before she could strike her. She strained against Amity’s hold, Luz’s eyes frantic, Amity grinning in triumph and desire.

“Stop being so difficult, for Titan’s sake!”

A shift in her grip, one lone hand making a quick glyph and binds appear from thin air, locking rope around Luz’s delicate wrists, securing them tightly. Luz began to panic, her hands struggling to pull apart, her body waving furiously beneath her. Amity watched her, waiting for her to get tired of herself, and Luz soon lay still on the floor, her chest heaving as she panted.

Once again Amity kissed her, Luz was offering no resistance for the moment. Amity's hands were free to wander her body, fingers clinging to her nightshirt, tearing it down. Her breasts came out of the cloth, and Amity took a look down as her hands took a greedy handful of her breast. She shrieked, Luz, trying to stop her hands, Amity rubbing her skin, an expert teasing that was intended to mesmerize and seduce but it only disgusted Luz as she cringed.

“You’re so beautiful, Luz,” Amity mesmerized. “So perfect.”

Shrieks turned into moans, and Amity kissed her way down her throat. Her hands went lower, fumbling into Luz’s shorts, pulling them down with ease, her hands smoothing along Luz’s tan thighs, forcing her legs to spread. Amity was a flurry of inconsistencies for her underwear. Wanting to go slow, wanting to savor her, and wanting to take her hard and fast at the same time, knowing that at any minute Eda or King will be back or Hooty would wake up and find out what’s happening.

Such thoughts only goad her on, Amity feeling a perverse thrill at being caught between Luz’s legs. With a lusty growl, her panties were torn free, her body jerking from the force she exerted. Amity kissed her again before Luz could scream, Amity’s lips were eating up her cries as her hand slid along her sex. With lust, Amity was touching, exploring her, even as one hand fumbled to pull her own pants down.

Amity quickly pulled down her panties, revealing her cunt and her glistered arousal that connected a small string to her panties until it broke and she discarded them. Amity was all fingers as she thrust her fingers in Luz’s entrance. Luz gasped against Amity’s lips, She then added a second finger to her. Wiggling them, moving them in and out of her, encouraging her to get wet, Amity could feel every inch of her while her fingers moved in and out slowly to savor the feeling of being inside her. It was like heaven to the witch, her walls and heat around her finger, the way she was hyper-aware of every twitch inside Luz was so addicting. Amity wished she had a cock to penetrate Luz with so she could be one with her.

Amity’s core drenched in her arousal and need to have Luz, finding her beginning to jerk her hips, a keen whining from her as need overtook her.

“N-no, please I don’t like this!” Luz whined between her moans. 

Luz’s breasts were before her face, Amity licking and kissing at her nipples, lips tearing out more startling sounds from her. Luz whimpered and tried to force Amity's face away from her breast, her hands pressed to Amity's pale forehead. The witch pressed against them, absolutely loving her chest, even as her fingers pulled out of her.

“Enough,” Amity started out of breath, eyeing Luz’s sex. “I want you now!”

Amity nails dug into Luz’s knee and spread them to a painful degree. The witch quickly placed one of her legs over the humans and pressed her cunt down on Luz’s. 

Before Luz can make a move, Amity bucks her hips and begins to move, earning a moaned out hiss from Luz, rougher than before, moaning and panting between mouthfuls, rubbing her core against Luz’s. Feeling her bare feels so much better than before, as well as the friction against Amity’s clit, she feels her slick lips slide over Luz, drenching Luz in her juices and encouraging her to move faster.

“Haah...ughhh ahhh please stop-ahh!” Luz groaned, shaking her head while tears were streaming down her face. Amity ignored her and moved faster.

The pleasure was intense to Amity, she can feel Luz, almost like they’re one, Amity was starting to feel a little dizzy, she doesn’t know if it's the intensity of the situation but grinding against Luz’s hips eagerly was filling her with lust and Luz was starting to feel a bit weaker the faster Amity went because her skin rubbed raw on Luz. It was a pleasure but to Amity it wasn’t enough, she wanted to be inside Luz, she wanted to feel her! unless she had a cock she couldn’t do that.

“Not enough. I want more.” Amity growled libidinously. 

It was a good thing she knew a handful of spells. Amity pulled herself off Luz. Snatching herself away from the pleasure she indulged herself in earlier made Amity a little frustrated but it was no matter. The witch thought over a certain spell she took interest in a while back. She paused and concentrated only ever being interrupted by Luz’s low sobs.

Amity did a glyph and the heat between her legs increased. Particularly the heat on her clit and in a couple of seconds where her clit was was a fully erect cock. Now she can finally be inside her. Luz with horror saw the effects of Amity’s spell right before her eyes and renewed her struggling. It was pointless as Amity laid her body over her again, restricting any further resistance. 

“No no! Please don’t, I’m not ready!” Luz shrieked, shaking her head as new tears fell from her face. “Amity, no! You’re my friend!”

Tears and cries of desperation filled the darkroom. Amity didn't care about it, and now she didn't care about anything but her desire, which grew with every moment. She was inhaling heavily; her whole body was shaking with excitement- all these made her feel as she would finish before she even penetrated Luz.

“Amity! Nononono!”

With her hands on Luz's waist, holding her closer, sitting between her spread thighs, feeling Amity's cock graze against her sex. Without a moment of hesitation, a thrust of her hips, and she's inside Luz., there’s an overwhelming pleasure that Amity felt, like a flame of desire. So powerful it cancels out Luz’s cry, Amity can’t hear her, She can’t see Luz’s either, she can only feel her. The influx of air-filled up Amity’s lungs as her entire body was shaking with ecstasy. She moaned heavily as she started moving in Luz. This feeling was indescribable. Amity had lost all senses of reality and was violently going deeper and deeper into her. Not caring to be gentle as her lust overtook her other senses so that she cannot hear Luz’s scarring screams as blood from her innocence was leaking out of her and the immense pain she was feeling. Amity couldn’t hear her and didn’t want to hear her, she became so weak to this pleasure that Luz’s body was giving her. She was more than weak, now her entire mind was begging for more and more of the never experienced such pleasure.

“Ngh..mmmh Luz...so good....” Amity bit her lips, still not hearing her screams.

Luz was now gasping and moaning, tiny whimpers escaping her as Amity moved faster, burying her hips inside. Amity can barely contain herself, she's clenching all over her so deliciously tight. A thrust than another, Amity moving in as hard as she can. She growls out of Luz's name, over and over, the act of fucking her is making her ever more crazed in her movements while more blood trickles to the floor from Amity's harsh movements. Amity’s grip got lighter as she moved slightly backward, just to make another painful push back in her. Luz wasn't crying anymore, she wasn't whimpering; her tears were quietly pouring all over her cheeks. With all her remaining strength, Luz continued her feeble struggles, but she knew it was futile.

“Ahn mmm-ahh Luz….ahh Luz!”

Grunting, moaning, losing herself to the sensation of Luz, using her hands to tug on her body, feeling her shiver that sends a new length of pleasure to the witch. It's just too much for Amity, she finishes with a loud moan, cum spurting deep inside Luz.

“Luz…” Amity moaned like a lovesick girl.

Slow withdrawal, Amity savoring the feeling of her body. Luz is left hollow, looking up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, tears dripping down her cheeks. The sound of clothes being ruffled and Amity pulls up her pajama pants, and now she stands above Luz, breathing a little hard. She did what she came to do, she finally has Luz and Luz is hers now. Yet the way Luz stares, like the glassy layer of tears, had broken, was reminding her all too much of a broken doll, leaving an unpleasant taste in Amity's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this is gonna be a short series. Four chapters. I found it funny how the fandom has Amity being uncontrollably horny for Luz. Girls gonna crack sooner or later so here we are, Amity can't take back what she did but let's see where it takes her. Till next time!


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, glad to see a lot of people enjoying this story considering the dark material, I didn't expect that tbh but I will say this if you're expecting a happy ending then turn back now because this story will not have any of that. 
> 
> Friend says this chapter reminds them of "Teddy Bear" by Melanie Martinez.  
> Enjoy!

The first thing that caught Amity's attention was Luz's brown hair, and she instantly sought her out when she entered the bedroom. It was raining outside and the raindrops fell against the glass window. The Blight manor was resistant to the boiling rain so she never had to worry about putting a barrier but seeing Luz so close by the window and holding Amity's stuffed bunny in one arm and what looked to be a glass of a broken glass doll in the other. 

It made Amity sigh, the witch approaching her, her footsteps loud on the floor. Luz didn't turn, just kept sitting by the window, staring out into the storm with the pieces of the doll still in her hands. The closer Amity got the more she realized how much the broken doll was hurting Luz. The glass of the doll’s skin had long cut into her hand. The crimson liquid carefully slid down her arm and dropped from the elbow, Luz remained unfazed by the cut, numb to the pain, her eyes only following the raindrops against the window. The rain was heavy, falling in fat drops, pelting everything it touched. And still, she barely reacted, just sitting there with the blood on her hand and her mind hazy. 

"Luz..." Amity touched her shoulders with her hands, noticing how cold she felt to the bone. It made her worry to see Luz in her thin summer dress sitting there, her skin breaking out in goosebumps, a violent shiver working through her body. It was just a sign of the times, a sad fact that Amity had shaken her head in the face of Luz, who had no sense of coming out of the cold anymore.

"Luz, let go of the doll, you’re hurting yourself,” Amity ordered gently and felt the reluctance of Luz’s body as she pulled her hand away from the broken pieces with some resistance from the human. 

She was too enamored with the toy, able to spend countless hours just staring at their beauty. There were many glass dolls on Amity’s shelf, toys that she would play with from her childhood, although she had long grown out of them she still kept them in her room and now even Luz finds comfort in them. Ever since Amity brought her home, the dolls were the only thing she found any particular interest in. When she wasn’t looking at the dolls she would be playing with Amity’s stuffed bunny, it somewhat annoyed the witch. 

Amity had to fix the house after the incident and make sure Eda wouldn’t get suspicious, she told the owl lady over the phone that Luz will be sleeping over at her place for some time. Luz had been ‘sleeping over’ her house for a supposed project the girls had to work on for the past two days. Amity didn’t know how long she needed to keep up this facade until she could return Luz to the house, or not. Maybe Luz will stay trapped in her room for a long time. She could keep Luz here. 

Bit by bit, so as not to hurt her, Amity eventually got her to let go of the shattered doll. Watching it drop to the floor with drips of blood falling from Luz’s arm and onto a porcelain doll, left a bitter taste in Amity’s mouth. Amity forced her to move away from the window.

“Come on Luz, this way.”

Her free grip on the human had her shift, Luz padding barefoot across the floor to stop and look at the dolls that lay on the shelf above and by Amity's bed. They were also stunning, their skin glassy and well-painted, their hair well-kept and their glassy eyes matching Luz's eyes. It made Amity grimace.

Some of the older dolls had small cracks on their skin. The ones that were not high on the shelf were in reach of Luz while the sharp glass ran over Luz’s fingertips, she touched them now, stroking her fingers down the glass skin, a vacant smile on her face until Amity swiftly pulled her away to avoid her hurting herself again. 

“Luz, we need to get you cleaned up, this way.” Amity urged while guiding her into the bathroom.

She held Luz’s arm over the sink and washed away the blood on her hands and arms. Luz still had that hollow look on her face while the warm water washed over the skin, mixing in with her blood and watching it go down the drain. Amity grimaced at the sight, reminding all too much of the blood down Luz’s legs after that night.

Amity held Luz’s palm open and made a healing glyph to close the wounds on Luz’s hand, the human made no sounds. After which, Amity went to retrieve a fluffy towel. She quickly returned to Luz’s side, approaching her side. Without a word she set to drying Luz off, towel wrapping her tan arm, Amity made quick motions as she rubbed the towel over her delicate skin, making sure the water was clean.

The towel was soon as wet as she, and still she remained wet, her clothes clinging to her cold skin in a cold sweat, turning transparent on her body. Amity was taken aback by how cold she was in contrast to the heat of her hands, Amity rubbed her arms up and down to warm her up. The towel was thrown aside, lying forgotten on the floor, Luz's clothes soon joined as Amity set out to strip her.

“Geez, how are you still cold?” 

With a frown, Amity wrapped her arms around her, embracing her from behind, rubbing her bare body against her clothed one. Luz proceeded to play with the stuffed bunny, the mirror revealing a hollow smile on her lips, Luz barely conscious of Amity's touch. The green-haired girl was irritated, Amity burying her face in her short brown hair, shutting her eyes to block the sight of that ghost of a smile. It reminded Amity too much of a doll's, lifeless and without emotion. It was the exact opposite of what Luz is usually like and it creeped Amity out, she didn’t know how long Luz would be in this doll-like state but Amity hoped she could snap out of it soon.

“Luz?” Amity whispered in her ear, her voice breaking a little in desperation. “Can you say something, please?”

“.......”

The silence that filled the bathroom was the only answer Amity ever gets from her. The same eerie silence leaves the witch alone with her thoughts, which were more than happy to remind her of her mistakes but Amity didn’t think she did anything wrong. She wasn’t in the wrong here.

With a sigh, Amity accepted Luz’s lack of speech. Ever since that night, Luz hasn’t been speaking, only ever giving hushed whispers to the dolls in the room.

"Let’s go," Amity said, stepping back from the embrace. She grasped her hand and gave an insistent pull, and this time she reached through a spark inside her. Something that recognized the voice of Amity, and knew enough to come when she was called

Luz turned slowly, eyes still lingering on the bunny, the human half trembling as Amity led her towards the bed. 

"Sit down," she ordered, and she obeyed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. She looked at her from where she was sitting, gazing through Amity, her brown eyes glassy as if she were blind. But Amity knew it wasn't true, she knew she could see.

Amity sighed, like a soft breeze of disappointment escaped her lungs she knelt before Luz, hands reaching for her, feeling how cold she still was. The rain not once touching her, but the droplets of cold sweat falling from her skin told a different story. A shiver ran down Luz’s spine, like a bolt of electricity, so she was cold. Perhaps the shivering didn't bother Luz, but it did to Amity, the witch going about warming her in the only way she knew how to. With her hands and her body, she's trying to pass her heat to Luz. The witch massaged her muscles, caressing her calves, kneading her thighs, stroking her arms to the top of her breast.

“How are you still cold?” Amity asked out loud with confusion in her tone, “The rain never touched you, nothing touched you.” 

Amity continued touching her but it wasn't enough, she still shook, her teeth chattering, Amity pulling back and rising up to stand. Amity started to undress until she was as naked as well, and Luz stared at her, but with no reaction. No feelings sparked to life in her brown depths, her eyes just kept staring, that unsettling smile of hers never wavering.

Amity touched her shoulders, and her body seemed to sag, moving to fall back on the bed. That creepy smile remaining in place, the beads of cold sweat capturing the light in the room, reflected and showed a charm to Luz’s body that unintentionally aroused Amity. The witch’s golden eyes gave her sight of Luz’s body while her mind created inappropriate thoughts. 

No sounds from Luz as Amity crawled into place on top of her, Amity pressing her body against hers, her arms wrapping around her crush possessively. The witch pressed her lips against the crook of her tan shoulder, kissing her there, skin so cold, so frozen. It warms slightly under the touch of Amity’s mouth, she’s moving, placing kisses along her neck. Amity’s hands start their massage once more, reaching to touch her breasts, kneading the skin there.

Her lips soon joined them, kissing and biting, mouth opening to give some warmth to Luz's cold nipples. Amity feels that she's relaxed, that Luz is going from rigid to soft, shifting to melt under her touch. Amity sees this as a positive sign, although Amity knows she hardly ever responds, sometimes lying as still as a corpse. Like a shattered soul, she’s just an empty husk of what she used to be. 

“Why don’t you ever respond?” Amity murmured with signs of irritation and hurt against her skin then planted another kiss. 

Amity keeps playing her mouth against the skin of Luz, her hands parting her thighs. If she had a look at Luz's face, she would have seen the tremor of her mouth, the way her face seemed to grow tight with tension. This is the only response she's ever been able to get out of Luz. Bad memories in her mind, her smile slipping as Amity's fingers touched the most intimate part of her.

But Amity doesn't look, she doesn't want to see, she's hiding from the truth. A conscience will only feel guilty if it acknowledges the deed, and Amity had her locked up so tightly that she would never see the light of day. Only slipping away further into her dark thoughts and actions towards Luz. 

Amity’s fingers caress her for a while, encouraging her arousal, her body responds to Amity’s touches but her expressions tell Amity that she’s not enjoying this one bet, but Amity refuses to see her like that. Luz had long since stopped trembling, she had left lying on her bed, her hands limp on her mattress, her legs slightly spread. Amity drives them further, pushing her hand away from her, Amity made a glyph and repeated the same spell she used last time when she defiled Luz, she only ever uses it to become one with Luz and feel her insides to gain a sexual gratification that she can’t get by simply touching her. Where fingers once were had been quickly replaced with something bigger. 

It didn’t take long for Amity to notice how tense Luz’s body got, not from the cold but from the familiar feeling of being touched down there, bringing back traumatic memories of what took place at the owl house. The tense and shivering of her muscles mirrored Luz’s inner emotions. Amity was sure she was screaming on the inside but never made it to her body. 

“It’s okay, just relax,” Amity assures then thrust her hips forward. It's a quick piercing she does to Luz, Amity sinking into her with a moan.

The bed makes more noises than Luz does, creaking and groaning from the strength of her movements, Amity sending her member deep inside her. Her hands begin to caress and touch Luz, and she brings her lips to kiss Luz's trembling ones. Amity's actions are causing her pain, a hint of tears in the corners of her eyes, but Amity doesn't stop. She's just holding her tighter, her hips a continuous blur of movement between Luz's legs.

Amity’s nude body was above her and completely coated with sweat. She grasped the back of her knees, moved and folded her legs next to her breasts, as now Amity was greedily clutching her fingers into them.

Her entire body shook with pleasure—her legs and hands were shaking; the lack of air in her lungs was weakening her chest, making her breaths sporadic and heavy; and her head was hurt by all the screaming, contentious voices in her mind at the same time. Amity felt that the desire she had for Luz went beyond every physical and mental state; that it was consuming, killing, collapsing, and destroying any part of her; and yet Amity could only lust for more.

Amity renewed her fervent motions, lost in the idea to make Luz hers. She desired more than ever to forget all the recent events, the guilt, the compassion, and the remorse that was eating her up whenever she looked at Luz’s emotionless face. No, nothing had changed- Luz was still the human that made her act this way and Amity's actions were not to be blamed. At least, that’s what Amity thought.

Luz's body laid motionlessly on the bed, leaving it completely to Amity's harsh and relentless actions, desperately hanging on to the moment when it would come to an end.

Amity had consumed the thought of desire, but unexpectedly she felt it was not enough. A thought persisted in her mind, wondering why she had the impression that something was missing. The witch was completely overloaded with a desire to possess Luz, to have every part of her skinny naked body, but now that she had it, even when she was full of all that lust and enjoyment, she felt incomplete.

“Say something,” Amity commanded with a gasp of pleasure, “Why are so you quiet? Say something, please…”

Amity was slowing down steadily when she unexpectedly paused over her. The golden eyes of Amity had traveled from her breast to her face as she stared at it closely. Amity remained quiet for a moment like that, blinking a few times and focusing her gaze more and more on Luz's head turned aside.

Her golden eyes were clearly visible now. She pulled her legs away from her shoulders, slid her hand to her chin, and turned it suddenly, as Luz was forced to face her now. Her eyes were instantly devoured by her big, deep, brown, yet dead eyes.

The hollow surrendered, and crushed human's misfortune unexpectedly made the witch feel even more embittered. Amity was still completely aroused between her legs; her skin was still burning with pleasure everywhere she was in reach with hers; her hands were still aching to explore every part of her over and over again.

“Always acting so dead….how annoying.”

The bed rocks and creeks against the wall, the mattress shakes against the nightstand. It jars the furniture, causing the nearby vases to fall to the floor. The glass makes a piercing sound as it shatters, both of them freezing, both of them reminiscent of the sounds of the night neither of them will ever forget. Of the night Amity chased her, of when she forced herself on her, breaking Luz’s mind in the process.

The sound of the broken glass has a perverse effect on Luz, her lips quiver at first, seemingly on the brink of a sob, she opens her mouth and screams. There is a scream from the mouth and the lungs, and a scream of the eyes and the soul.

One harsh wail after another, Amity panicked and attempted to silence her with her lips. Amity gathers Luz to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her, letting Luz sob into her chest while Amity rocks her in place to pursue her own pleasure. Luz’s cries are raw, so filled with so much emotion that contrasts her previous dead self. Luz’s cries were so clear now, Amity can never forget that sound but now she can’t listen to her anymore.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s just a vase, you’re not in danger,” Amity assures her gently, a bitter taste reappearing in her mouth, the same bitterness she tasted that night after she was finished with Luz. Not in danger? What a stupid thing she said.

Luz’s hysterical emotions and screams made all of Amity’s emotions toward her freeze. Amity narrowed her eyes viciously, as she still embraced Luz. Her lips twisted in disgust as she lowered her head back on the pillow, and then instantly slammed it back down in anguish. Luz made a little grunting noise, but her sobs were beginning to go silent. Suddenly, Amity felt too disgusted to even look at Luz to see the damage she had caused. She did nothing wrong, what happened to Luz was not her fault and that thought of anything else made Amity feel a heavyweight filling up her chest. The disappointment, the failure, and the realization that she would never have what she really wanted making Amity feel more miserable than ever. Her hand was still on her face, pressing it hard to the pillow, while her other hand, which was still on her hip, barely grasped her knee, moving her leg aside to the bed.

“Why are you so difficult?!” Amity screamed out in frustration, taking her hand off Luz’s face and harshly slapping her across the face, Luz didn’t even react to the slap, a hint of red appeared on her tan skin but it did not faze Luz one bit, it only frustrated Amity more. “Say something, damn it! Tell me if it hurts or not! Tell me if you want me to slow down or stop, just say something!”

Out of frustration and lust for Luz’s silence, Amity growled and thrust into Luz harder, desperate to get to say something! Anything! A shiver ran down Amity’s spine when she met Luz’s dead eyes. She moaned heavily, gasping for air. It was not supposed to be about her; it was not supposed to be this way. None of this was supposed to happen!

“Fine, be like that!”

The witch gasped, again and again, turning her head to Luz's round ear. She breathed hard to enter her moments of final pleasure. She made her last deep, sluggish movements as she felt the strain between her legs and her cum slipping into Luz. Luz was still and quiet again. Amity looked blindly at her as she was soaked in sweat. Amity's own desires made her suffer, and her actions stopped her from getting what she really wanted. Why did it all have to change? Why was it like this? 

Now, Luz is nothing more than a doll to play with, irreversibly broken. It only binds her further to Amity. She's gentle as she lowers her back to the bed, pulls out of her, and after a few seconds of spell wears off. Amity brushes away her falling tears and cups her face. Luz's face returns to her previous dead state.

Amity stares into her hollow eyes. Her body has become a shell for the shattered remains of who she was: vivacious and high-spirited. Amity drained her of that, Amity only getting gratification at Luz’s expense. Without her what else is there to consume her but bitterness? The ghost of Luz’s eyes haunts her day and night, only interrupted by dreams that leave her empty.

“How did it get to this?” Amity reconciled sadly, hugging Luz tightly while they laid in bed together. Amity made sure to hold Luz close to her, burying her face in Luz's chest, Amity becoming more vulnerable to emotions until a single tear falls from her eyes. Amity's mind coming to terms with her misfortune and deeds. Silently, Amity sobbed next to Luz. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Luz is her one regret, her one mistake. A constant reminder of her deeds. Amity didn’t want to face it but now Luz reminds her very much of the dolls on her shelf. The only difference is, Luz is the doll that Amity still plays with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doll metaphors, never owned any myself but my sister did and I always thought it was creepy just the way it'd stare at ya with no emotions, knowing it's not a living thing yet feeling haunted by its glassy stare. This entire fic will be in Amity's pov, trying to reconcile with it, justify it, deny it, the whole 9 yards & such. Here are the chapter schedules since all of them have been written.  
> Ch 3 Nightmare-- Feb 8  
> Ch 4 Regret -- Feb 10-11  
> Ch 5 Final chapter Feb 14 (I purposely choose that date hehe) 
> 
> Till next time!


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a song that goes with this chapter but enjoy it anyway!

How long does she plan to keep up the lies? Should she just accept what has become of Luz?

Lying to her friends and the owl lady about Luz, going to school, and making up excuses, it couldn’t last forever. Thinking about the future makes her anxious and exhausted. Maybe she should leave the future to her mother. After all, it’s her specialty.

For now, she just needed to focus on Luz. Speaking of which…

Amity’s eyes scanned the room and landed on who she was looking for. It didn’t take long to find her laying on the bed, after all, she’s not even capable of moving on her own. Amity frowns then takes her eyes off Luz, She relaxed and laid on the bed next to Luz, as if it was too much of an attempt to watch. Amity cuddles, watching Luz's chest rise and fall, the rhythmic noise slowing her own breathing. Her eyes looked at the clock by her bed, it was around 10 pm. With Amity's hand on Luz's hair, Amity's eyes became heavy and soon, she drifted into an unwanted dream.

.

.

.

_Amity immediately opened her eyes to pierce them in the darkness in front of her. Gradually, as she got accustomed to the darkness, she was able to identify the silhouettes of the objects around her. Amity took the cover from her and dragged herself to the side of the bed and sat down there. The cold floor reached her bare feet, but she didn't seem to be disturbed. She stared absent-mindedly at the door in front of her for a moment, and then abruptly turned and looked at the empty bed. For days, she hadn't had any good sleep and she wasn't able to sleep well that night either. Amity suddenly stood up and went to the small table in front of the bed and looked at the doll and that’s when she realized Luz wasn’t in bed, she was nowhere in sight. Amity looked towards the door again- there was nothing there._

_“That’s weird…”_

_The door, the bed, the space, everything around it looked peaceful. Something drew her to the door and she didn’t try to fight the impulse either. When she exited her bedroom she had just now realized that she was already dressed in her casual black sweater and leggings with a crystal necklace. It looked empty, quiet, and cold in the hallway. The entire mansion was in complete peace and gloom. Mechanically, the witch walked, passing the doors around her. She went down the stairs and passed through the living room into another hallway. As if in a total trance, she was walking, but she seemed to know which way she was going and where she needed to go. Amity opened another door as she found herself in an old toy room._

_“Why here?”_

_The room was large, full of dolls on the shelves from her childhood, and everything looked in order. However, it seemed to the witch as if there was a cold wind passing through the entire space, it was summer, it shouldn’t be this cold. She went further in the toy room, she used a light spell similar to the one Luz used to see through this darkness. Amity proceeded further in the corridor between the two rows, as it seemed it would never end. The ball of light suddenly went dim until it disappeared from a guff of wind in the room, but Amity could still see well the things around thanks to the moonlight that was coming from a large window and it seemed to light exactly the way before her, the moon was as large and bright as the one from the night of Grom. Gazing ahead, Amity found a figure at the end of a row standing still and she walked to it mechanically. She was becoming more and more convinced that the standing figure was Luz, as closely as she got._

_She was just a few steps away from her now. Luz appeared not to have heard her. There were several dolls surrounding her, carelessly next to each other and their gassy eyes centered on Luz. Luz's back was facing Amity, as she seemed to concentrate all her attention on a doll in her hands. She couldn't pinpoint which one exactly since Amity couldn’t see it well enough to identify it. Luz’s short brown hair ruffled in the wind that somehow existed in the room, she was still in her casual pajamas, the one she wore on the night of the incident. Luz suddenly dropped the doll in front of her and turned, piercing her light brown eyes straight at Amity._

_“Luz?”_

_Amity was now staring at her lifelessly. She was curious as to what Luz was doing here, yet why did it seem like she was expecting her? She wasn’t surprised to see Luz here at all, it seemed like everything that happened now made sense. And why is Luz acting so odd? She didn’t carry the dead expression she usually gave, she looked far more alive, far more like her old self, she even wore a bubbly smile. For a moment, all was in total stillness and quiet, as the gentle voice of Luz abruptly broke the silence._

_"I’m broken," she whispered as her words echoed around the big room. She moved a few steps towards Amity as now she was so close to the witch that she could almost feel her breath. Luz’s eyes were moving slowly, looking to her body and the next up to her gold eyes. Luz breathed heavily and intensely as she stared. In her face, Amity showed uncertainty with a small frown, but as she watched with fire in her eyes, she came closer to Luz. It was like she was caught in a trance. The enchanting moonlight seemed to have made Luz’s beautiful facial feature stand out, leaving Amity to drown in her perfection._

_"I’m broken," she repeated as she breathed deeply surrounding her chest with her arms and turning her head aside. She huddled in herself as she closed her eyes and let her arms fall down her body. Amity stared down at them, wearing shorts and a tank top, but Luz made no attempt to warm her up. Luz started to strip her clothes abruptly until she was left completely naked. As she closed her eyes, she tossed the tank top aside. Slowly, in ecstatic motions, Luz began to rub her head, arms, and back on the doll shelf behind her. Amity trembled, unable to contain herself-she could almost feel her nude body's closed, elated vibrations, touching her for a second time. Before Amity could touch her, Luz took a step back. Amity stared down at her as the stars and silver lights of the moon fell on the tan skin of Luz. Luz moved away from her. Amity sighed and kneeled down in front of her, and she knew she was cold and shaking right now._

_“Luz, why did you do this?” Amity found herself asking, yet receiving no response._

_Amity reached out with her hand, and it moved rapidly, and she was able to grasp her arm, her skin shockingly warm. If she was warm then why did the room feel so cold? Luz looked alarmed at her but didn't do anything to stop her. The young witch, who softly put her arm aside, took it and did the same with the other arm. Luz did not fight any of this, and before she was free from her embrace, after her folded legs, she began to spread them aside, letting Amity kneel between them. As she felt the warm arms of Luz embracing her, she advanced closer to her. Luz pulled her even tighter, as she had her legs around her now. Amity sighed with excitement, getting desperately wrapped up in her, and began kissing her skin hungrily. When her firm hands pulled her and one of them slipped across her breast, rubbing it excitedly, Luz moaned in ecstasy. Luz began pulling Amity's top up to get her out of her clothes. As her fingers pleasantly passed through her green hair, Luz pressed herself closer to Amity. She bent her head toward hers, kissed her gently, traced her soft lips toward Amity's pointed ears, and stopped._

_"Look what you've done to me," whispered Luz with a peculiar, echoing voice. Then unexpectedly, staring at her golden eyes with fear, she pulled away from her. "I’m broken," she said, as it seemed like her sexual desire had vanished and was replaced by fear._

_She began to crawl, pulling her arms one after the other with great effort, as it seemed she had unexpectedly been shattered. She began sobbing and whimper in fear, Amity grew impatient and caught her tightly by the leg, not letting her go further._

_"What’s wrong with you?!” Amity yelled with confusion, not understanding why Luz was acting like this. “What did I do?!”_

_Luz kept struggling and attempting to crawl away from Amity. Amity was stronger than her; with her body, she moved on top of her, as she could not even move now. Her shouts became more and more piercing. Amity caught her and breathed heavily while restraining her, attempting to account for the lost air. The arousal between her legs was unbearable. Her other hand grabbed Luz by the neck and uncontrollably hit her to the floor. She moved to touch Luz’s private parts and Amity's fingers began to feel her clenched sex. She pushed one of her fingers inside her violently, as she cried out loud. Amity put two more inside her, enthusiastically discovering her warmth inside, as her screams rose, yet mingled with screams of dread and arousal._

_Luz no longer screamed, as her head sank to the ground, calming the echo of her cries. Amity stopped abruptly. The witch found the doll next to her as she turned her head, the same doll she was staring at when she found her. It was the bunny doll she used to love. Amity remembered when she used to take that doll with her everywhere, it was like it was her only real friend back then. Amity remembered how cheery and bubbly she was over it. Like lost memories came back to her the doll now seemed so bleak, like it was a completely different toy. Its white fur looked dirtied and worn out, it didn't look at all what it used to be. Now, it was the only thing Luz paid attention to._

_Amity had unintentionally loosened her hold on Luz, and this moment was used by her to drive Amity off her. Amity dropped aside on her back, while Luz shifted next to her and on her back. As she felt Luz shifting next to her, Amity was still in shock. Luz was on her back now, looking at the ceiling, as her breaths intensified, breaking into moans. Her body trembles with excitement and desire. With confusion, Amity's gaze turned to her, her pink lips parting slightly and her eyes widening. Amity reached out to touch Luz once more, and the unexpected moans of Luz turned to screams of horror. The body of Luz articulated excruciating, jerking movements, while her cries reminded Amity of those she heard that night. Her screams became increasingly deafening._

_“What’s wrong?!” Amity asked frantically, staring at Luz with horror._

_Amity was no longer able to handle it and took her wrists, attempting to relieve her jerking movements to help calm her down. With unbelievable intensity, Luz pushed Amity as she collapsed on her back again, but the Latina followed her this time. As her tan skin met the pale one on her face, she laid herself above her. Luz was no longer screaming. Her brown eyes pierced her golden ones, slipping her body down to Amity easily._

_Her legs were traced by Luz's hands, starting from her ankles and working her way up. As her fingers entered her sex, Amity gasped in delight, except that she ignored it and began to kiss her way up._

_As she kissed Amity's chest, she got on her hands and knees, her lips sluggishly sliding down her skin. With pleasure, Amity trembled as her breathing picked up. She stopped on Amity's stomach where the leggings began. With her tongue, she pressed on her skin and started teasingly to circle her pants. As she slipped it under the black fabric, she pulled it higher, making the young witch gasp in pleasure, feeling the warm moistness of her tongue. For a bit, Luz played like that, as she unexpectedly laid her whole head on Amity's stomach. Luz was warm. The human firmly clutched her fingers into Amity’s leggings and pulled them down enough to reveal her wet core. Then she lifted Amity’s leg and placed it over her shoulder._

_"What did you do to me?" Luz asked with a cold, freezing whisper, as Amity pierced her eyes. She didn't wait for a response, she pushed her sex against Amity, offering her a sense of pleasure longing for her. When the witch leaned against her, they both gasped. Luz stretched her back, curving it backward in satisfaction, and her breasts appeared in front of her._

_Amity was insatiable, moaning as loudly as she could, losing control of everything. Suddenly, Luz grasped her arms, pulling her hands toward her small breasts and driving them harder against them. Faster and faster, she became. Her hips pressed Amity harder, hungrier, to resemble Amity's own ways with her more and more. The whole body of Luz was drenched in sweat, her brown hair dirty. Luz grasped her hands desperately and pinned them to the floor above Amity's head. Luz has become more lustful. Amity didn't seem to mind and even enjoyed this, but the way Luz behaved was nothing like she normally was, causing both discomfort and immense pleasure for Amity. She was lost in her. The friction between them had warmed up Amity’s skin, which was getting hotter._

_With her, Amity moved and Luz returned with the same burning ruggedness, draining from their bodies the last drop of pleasure. Amity felt a knot twisting in her gut that got tighter and tighter the more Luz moved until it broke and she felt the hot liquid spurting out of her and onto Luz’s sex. Luz rapidly pulled off her. Where pleasure once was is not filled with misery when Luz stared right at Amity with tears falling from her eyes._

_"You hurt me. Why did you hurt me?" she asked mournfully. Amity looked at her in confusion, as millions of her pleadings were in her head, begging her to stop, at the same time screaming curses and her own mocking laughter. Amity felt like her head was going to burst, except that the voices were no longer in her ears, they surrounded her and Amity could no longer try to push them out, they’re screaming at her and it was as if the pressure in her mind was going to kill her._

_“You lost me,” Luz whispered with a miserable and crying voice. “Why did you do this to me?!”_

_Amity froze in place, she knew what Luz was referring to but didn’t want to say it...well she couldn’t say it. Amity no longer had control over herself, it was like the screams in her head stopped any movement and she was forced to look at Luz. Look at the damage she caused, look at the blood that suddenly appeared between Luz's legs, the blood that appeared on the doll... Amity looks at what she had done to Luz. Even the dolls in the room seemed to have had life in their eyes and cast their gaze on Amity with accusations of her actions. Someone make this stop!_

_“I’m broken.”_

Amity’s eyes jolted open, as drops of sweat had started sliding across her forehead. She was back in her room, she quickly sat up, noticing that it was still dark. The sticky wet feeling between her legs made her remove the cover mechanically, exposing her pajamas with the already warm spots of her arousal on the sheets. Amity groans and steps out of bed, not even bothering to turn and see Luz sleeping soundlessly next to her. A sharp object hammered into her foot, the blows radiate agony in a way that shatters her brain and swallows her whole body when the sharp object jammed right up her foot.

Amity yelped in pain, she felt something pierce her flesh. She jumps back and raised her foot, Amity did a quick light spell to see what caused her pain. She looks down and looks under the foot. There was a gash on her foot where the remainder of the broken glass stuck in. Amity grabbed on it and hissed in pain when she removed it. With pain and frustration, Amity looked down on the floor to see what had broken. It didn’t take long for Amity to find her answer. Just under her foot was a broken doll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left to go. Till next time!


	4. Regret

Abominations weren’t like dolls, that’s what her father always told her. Dolls are only there to be for your joy and entertainment. Abominations were only there for your service. You can create a doll like an abomination but a doll is only a glass fragile shell. They can’t do anything like an abomination can and they certainly can’t be ordered around. 

Amity would like to think nothing was her fault when it came to what happened with Luz. This isn’t the first time she was careless with a doll. There was an instance from when she was a child and broke one of Emira’s toys.

_The cracks run across the glass of the shattered porcelain doll on the marble tile floors of Blight manor. An 8-year-old Amity stood in front of her disappointed parents._

_“But it’s not my fault!” Amity insisted stubbornly._

_“Really now? And who’s fault was it? Did the doll move on its own and break?” Her mother asked cynically._

_Amity pouted, “Well, it’s not my fault it broke so easily!”_

_“Don’t squabble with me, child,” her mother scolded, “You broke your sister’s doll. Due to your negligence, next time I’ll get you a stuffed bunny. I’m positive you can’t break it.”_

_“Ugh, yes mother,” Amity murmured. Odalia only shook her head and then ordered a maid to clean up the mess before taking her leave. Leaving only Amity and her father alone._

_Amity stubbornly turned halfway from where her father was standing and crossed her arms._

_“Amity…” Her father started. “Emira’s gonna be upset with you.”_

_“I know…but why did it break so easy? I dropped it once and it just broke. It was only one time!”_

_“Well, that’s what happens when you’re not careful. Dolls don’t break themselves, they don’t think, they don’t move on their own, and they’re not abominations that you can order around. They’re just empty shells of glass that look pretty,” her father reconciled then looked at his daughter more seriously, “But be careful next time, mistakes can’t be fixed so easily…”_

Years later and nothing has changed, A child's doll was discovered many years later, with cracks in the face spiraling down to the body. Strewn aside, disregarded. Except it wasn’t any old doll in her room, it was Luz. Broken.

After that horrible nightmare, Amity couldn’t go back to sleep, it didn’t help that she had hurt herself by stepping on the glass either. This weird insomnia is at times a form of PTSD when fears ignite the ghost she'd otherwise laid to rest. This night is a futile tussle of conflicting thoughts. Amity’s weird dream left her with many ambiguous emotions, of thoughts that want to keep running and not surrender themselves to a simple dreamscape. The time of it being caused by real fear, worry, and anxiety.

Amity sat alone by the fireplace, taking little sips of her mug every once in and while. The hot chocolate filled her tongue with a soothing sweetness that she’ll only ever find with the mug, it wasn’t like Luz had that same sweetness anymore. Here she was alone, thinking to herself, trying to keep her mind off the dream. Earlier today, the owl lady called again, asking Amity how long Luz will be staying at her place, and even requested to speak with her but Amity made up an excuse that Luz was taking a shower and how she was too stressed to speak with Eda. The owl lady believed her and didn’t ask twice. Amity didn’t want to keep this up for too long but no progress is being made with Luz. She wondered if she could make an illusion of Luz and give it to her but the owl lady would probably figure out it’s a fake before most witches do.

The heat from the fireplace seemed to be sucked into the cool air before Amity's hands were reached, she didn’t realize she was cold until she felt herself being warmed up.

“Amity," a familiar unfriendly voice snapped her out of her thoughts and looked up to see her father standing behind her; “it’s rather late, shouldn’t you be heading up to bed?”

"No, I can’t sleep," Amity returned with a sigh.

"Something bothers you.” He stated. It sounded almost like a question but Amity knew that he knew about what happened with Luz. Amity panicked when she brought Luz back with her and told her parents about Luz’s broken state. Her father helped cover it up until Luz can return to her normal self, which was unlikely at this point.

"No, nothings bothering me, I just need to think," the girl replied coldly and impatiently. Alador looked at her at the same time suspiciously and with curiosity.

"Have you visited your human today?” Her father asked after a pause completely changing the subject.

"No," Amity replied dryly. She has seen Luz in her room but she made no attempt to interact or sleep with her, she was too conflicted to even try. Her parents knew Luz was here and certainly didn’t approve of a human staying at their home but didn’t force Amity to get rid of her. How the human was acting, like a doll just sitting on the shelf didn’t pose a threat to the Blights so they allowed her to stay. Treating her like another object.

“How long do you plan to keep her with you until you return her to Edalyn? I’m not against you having a pet but surely it’s bothersome to keep her here, no?”

Amity didn’t respond, she didn’t know how to. For a second they did not say anything, Alador looked at his daughter accusingly, but then he relaxed and sat down next to her.

“Why did you bring the human here again?”

“I don’t know…” Amity answered grimly. “I couldn’t leave her like that. I panicked and had to make something up to the owl lady and now I don’t know where I’m going with it.”

“Well, you have to give her back to Edalyn eventually, I don’t enjoy having that thing here. How does your human feel about it?” He asked cautiously, glancing at his daughter for a second then back at the fire.

“I don’t know, she’s been acting like a corpse ever since I brought her home. She’s not saying anything or even showing any emotions. She’s acting like I’m not even there. I tried to get her to see me but nothing's working. I keep trying to make her snap out of it and look at me but she’s being so stubborn.”

Alador nodded understandably. 

“She's not an abomination, in that sense at least, don’t expect to treat her like one,” her father says with a sigh and gets up, making his way towards the stairway then stopped and turned to his daughter. After a pause he added:

“After all, dolls can’t do anything.”

Alador turned away wordlessly to the stairs, leaving his daughter alone. His words sent a chill down Amity’s spine, her mind ran wild with his words and now she’s once again left alone with her thoughts. The ways her mind tells her how different things could have been.

If Amity had an orbuculum and could only see what could have happened prior to her actions then maybe she could have avoided it. But now it’s too late, the past is far behind her and there was nothing she could do to change the future. Her mother always told her that Oracle magic can only see the future not change it, she wonders if it was meant to be like this or maybe there was an alternate timeline where she waited. 

Often Amity dreams of how it might have been if that night never occurred. Seeing Luz with eyes that sparkle with life instead of the hollow stare and half-smile is a constant feature of her everyday expression. Amity sees more than life in her mind, she sees happiness and sunshine, and she sees love above all else. It's a love that should have been, but the feeling is as unfamiliar to her as it is to Luz in her present state of mind.

And now, the nightmares continue, tormenting her with a "what-if" million possibilities that played out in her head, Amity seeing all the ways they should have been happy together. She sees them going on dates, sharing an awkward first kiss, she imagines asking Luz for her hand in marriage. There's a diamond engagement ring. Its beauty does not compare to the dazzle of her smile on her wedding day, Luz wearing a white dress or a tuxedo.

Amity never hears the words of her vows, but she sees the sincere look in her eyes as she commits herself to her. Their kiss is sweet, almost chaste, with the gathered guests breaking into cheers. Her wedding night is magnificent, she takes things slowly, taking Luz with patience and gentleness she never knew. Yet she would try for her.

The daydreams offer her more than the honeymoon, she sees the vision that has been denied to her. They had children, Amity was sure that there was some kind of spell to make that happen, but it's a sign of their love, this miracle that they've made, and that they've been holding their child for the first time.

The child has a blend of their physical features, with a promising future ahead of her. Amity sees them playing with their child, smiling and laughing and teasing each other. It's the happiness she's never going to get, except in her dreams, and it leaves her feeling sick. Tortured, upset, angry about the world, at herself, and Luz.

 _"Why couldn't you be stronger?”_ That's a thing she always says, ridicule of allegations against Luz. She never responds, she can't, she's almost ninety-nine percent of the time indifferent to Amity. It's only when she forces her presence into her awareness with touch and sex that Luz makes a sound, distressed noise that shows she remembers that night.

_“Why did you run from me?”_

_“Why couldn't you have handled what happened?!”_ Amity never imagined that she would be so fragile, that she would break so easily after one night. This is far from the Luz that she knew previously, the Luz that was so courageous and could bounce back from anything thrown at her. To think that her mind could break so easily, shattered bits left behind, capable of responding only to some physical contact. 

_“You’ve been through worse, you’ve faced the emperor, how can this be the thing that breaks you?!”_

_“Why did this happen?!”_

_Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶.̶_

_“I didn’t want a doll!”_

_Y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶s̶e̶.̶_

“ _This isn’t my fault! I didn’t know you’d break like this!”_ Amity’s thoughts yelled out, she didn’t know who she was talking to. There was no one here. Not even Luz.

_I̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶._

_"Why, Luz?! Why are you like this?!”_

_W̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶?̶!̶._

_"Why couldn't you have waited?”_ Amity paused. Her subconscious came back to her. Now her mind was the one shouting accusations, it was so loud and clear in her head, Amity couldn’t ignore it. How could she? The guilt and regret came and stopped her thoughts. After all this time it still cuts just as deep, but it's visits are less frequent and softer in duration. Amity reminds herself that whilst she cannot undo her misdeeds. She’s admitting it now...

_Stop it…._

_“Why did you force yourself on her?!”_

_Stop._

_“Why did you lose control?!”_

_Stop!_

_“Why did YOU break her?!”_

_STOP IT!_

That last one hurts most of all, she bites her lip to suppress a cry, the truth was so bitter, it stains her mouth with a vile flavor that switches her mood. Amity turning towards herself to shout out accusations. She knows the answer, knows that she had always been an impatient witch, as greedy and grasping as a child when it came to taking what she wants. She's paid the price, she knows that now, and yet she can't reconcile herself to what she has done.

And so the nightmares of what if continue to torment her, mocking her with the knowledge that the past is unchangeable, and her future is set in stone.

There are times Amity’s mind is crushed and burned by this. It's no excuse she knows; she owns her actions. she tries to make excuses, tries to justify herself but now the guilt is eating her like maggots. Her emotions turn - cold, fearful, bitter...regret.

A witch, sitting by herself by the fireplace in the living room, her tired eyes filled with black bags after a long, harsh day. Sipping her mug, not bothering to hide her unhappiness. The cracks in her mind suddenly becoming visible, her emotions uncontrollable, her life dark. Looking back, wishing she hadn’t given her stuffed bunny to Luz, the only toy she can’t break, it’s not like the dolls. The bunny was the only doll that wasn’t made out of glass, it was the doll her mother gave her, her favorite doll and now it’s the only thing that Luz likes. It wasn’t like that doll made of glass, it wasn’t like it was so fragile it could shatter so easily like Luz was. Alone, Amity can finally see what she's been denying, understanding now.

How alike they are, both being cracked and damaged.

Seemingly unrepairable.

How tortured their souls were, leaving them hollow inside.

They’re broken like Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now Amity admitted it was all her fault and we have one last chapter to go. How will this end I wonder????  
> Till next time!


	5. Unrepairable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the final chapter, I admire those who made it this far, knowing what I said about this being a sad story. 
> 
> The song that friend says reminds them of this chapter and really it fits the ending "Bittersweet Tragedy" by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Enjoy! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day! hehe...

Dolls fill their everyday life, sliding around the third-floor suite with their dead looks, taking root in cracks and crevasses. With their dead stares, they filled the room. Often Amity wondered if the dolls would judge her for what she had done to Luz, then Amity shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

“I can’t be losing my mind now,” Amity murmurs, trying to focus on her book as she sits in her room with Luz. 

Even if dolls weren’t like abominations, what they both had in common is that they can’t judge anything, they’re mindless like Luz. 

She wanted to leave and go to another room, it’s better there, the dolls have not yet started their intrusion into the lower depths of the manor. Amity could think there, although her thoughts were never pleasant even there, Amity wondered just what about the dolls was so fascinating to Luz. They keep her attention in ways she can never hope to, Luz looking at them, a dreamy smile on her face, for hours at a time.

“Honestly, why does she like them so much? They’re just dolls, she doesn’t even play with them and they don’t do anything!” Amity wonders if she talks to them in her absence, Amity's hoping for a chance to hear her voice, anything other than the miserable, distressed noises that she often makes when she touches her. But she's never caught her in the middle of a conversation, she might even try to sneak up on her when she's alone with them.

“If she does say anything to them, does she say anything about me?” Amity asked herself. “Does she think any differently about me?”

Amity frowned to herself. It's always the same, even now as Amity lifts her head from her book to gaze at her across the room. Luz is sitting on the floor. She wore her usual short jeans, black leggings, and purple and white hoodies. In her arms she’s holding Amity's stuffed bunny from childhood, holding it close to her like it was the only thing that can bring her happiness. It reminded Amity of when she used to hold that toy like that but she grew out of it. 

The bunny was still in Luz’s hands, and she sat there with her head bowed, casually caressing the stuffed toys’ fur.

She often smiles when she looks at the dolls, a vacant, glassy brown eyes that miss nothing when it comes to the doll. Pity that she was unaware of everything else that surrounded her, and never even knew that Amity's attention was on her face. Perhaps they are perfect for each other after all, for as much as the dolls fascinate Luz, she, in turn, entrances Amity. The witch could spend hours staring at her, watching and waiting, hoping for some crack in her broken facade.

It never comes, she remains the innocent but broken doll, lowering her face towards it to rub against the porcelain doll’s glassy skin. Amity has seen the sight before, but she never fails to clench her jaw, Amity watching as she idly caresses the doll with her finger. It's torture to see her fingers stroking up and down its fake hair, Luz was happy, smiling while kissing the stuffed bunny, then patting the doll on the head that sitting in front of her. It's more love than she's ever shown to Amity, and now Amity feels some kind of resentment towards them.

Amity never anticipated to be jealous of a doll, but seeing her with them, seeing her smile and touch them, seeing her love for them, makes Amity that way. She wants to break them, to shatter them across the floor, anything to get Luz away from them. Maybe then Luz would finally see her, and though she doesn't expect Luz to smile at her, she would probably scream at her but anything to get a real reaction out of Luz and she would have welcomed recognition all the same.

Luz continues to stroke her hand on the doll’s glassy skin, fingers oh so careful as she’s gentle with them. Luz knows enough to not hurt the fragile dolls, not a single scratch or crack on the doll’s hair is out of place. Amity's staring at it now, cursing her eyes for what she sees, Luz is happier with the dolls than with her because it's all about the dolls she's carrying. Amity knows it's wrong, and still, she can't help herself. With anger, Amity threw her book aside and stood up.

_“I’ve had enough of this!”_

Luz never even looks in her direction, the human being was so lost that she stares at the doll, so lost in her perfectly crafted eyes that draws her in. Amity's echoed footsteps doesn't even make her tense, nor does she glance up as Amity's shadows fall over her. Amity knows that if she were to talk to her, there would be no possibility that she would reply to her words, but now she's not making the effort. Instead, she leans over her, her hands reaching for the doll. Her fingers touch the back of Luz's hands for a moment, but that's not enough to bring her back.

_“I should have done this a long time ago!”_

It's not until she tears the doll out of her hands that Luz responds, a protesting sound emerging from her mouth. Amity straightens, golden eyes narrowed as she stares at the porcelain doll, it takes Amity a few seconds to get a better look at the doll’s strange blank-faced, her eyes roamed at the doll as if daring it to say something to her, her eyes met the dolls similar golden eyes and that’s when Amity realized it. This doll looks a lot like her. Or at least it used to. It had short and straight brown hair, fragile pale skin, and golden eyes. Amity remembered when she used to get dolls like this before her mother made her change her hair. It was the old version of her, the version Luz seemed to like better. 

Amity felt her frustration boiling up at the verge of shattering. White knuckles as she clenched her fist too tightly, and gritted her teeth as she tried to stay silent, her hunched body exuded a resentment that was like fire, slashing, and strong. Amity's face was red with a suppressed rage, and when Luz turned but didn't look at her, she clenched the doll and snapped mentally.

“Why?”

“Why?!”

“WHY?!”

Amity can never find her answers, not even from what she’s about to do.

Luz’s shifting to follow the glass dolls. She smiles ghostly as she tears apart a flower, noting her agitation at Amity’s moves. For a second, Amity feels guilty about this, but then she shoves it aside. Amity takes the doll from her hand and shoulders and breaks it apart effortlessly, dropping the remains down her lap.

Luz stares, her mouth wide open, her hand shaking as she picks up a ruined doll while still clutching the stuffed bunny. She looks like she's going to cry for a second, her lips quivering with sadness, and then she reaches for the dolls on the shelf before Amity lifts her finger and makes another spell. Amity almost wants to laugh at how easy it was to break the dolls and force Luz to look at her but her mind is too angered and crazed to even laugh, pointing towards the shelves of dolls, the pink magic shot towards the shelf and shattering at the glass dolls.

_CRASH!!_

The dolls exploded into the air. The familiar sound of glass breaking brought back Amity to the day she broke through the door and forced herself on Luz but the frustration and anger inside her lost all sympathy and shoved that memory aside, she only has the present to focus on, and that present is getting rid of these dolls. Some of the shattered glass landed on Luz but did not cut her, it doesn’t even graze her skin yet she shrieks as though in pain. Amity ignores her for the moment, ripping the room apart, leaving no doll unaffected by the damage she has caused.

By the time Amity’s done, she is panting, and the floor is littered with broken glass with a crazed look in her eyes, the red veins on her eyes reach her golden orbs and her eyes stretched as if her eyelids would rip any second. Luz is staring, and when Amity turns to track her eyes, she sees the last toy in the room, not the dolls but the stuffed bunny toy that somehow avoided her spell. Amity clings to it, snatching it before Luz could, but she doesn't tear it like she wants to. Instead, she takes a step towards Luz, sees her eyes shimmering with silent tears, and hands it to her.

Immediately, Luz cradles the toy to her chest, reminding Amity of when she used to do it with that same doll. The doll is precious to her, and she doesn't even respond when Amity pushes her back, knocking her off her knees. Amity can't even get her to look at her, even though she reaches out for her pants, and tears them off.

“Why are you like this?!” Amity demanded harshly. “I know it’s my fault! I know I did this to you! I know I’m the reason you’re like this! There, I admitted it so please just say something!”

Luz's eyes didn’t meet hers, it was like Amity was a ghost to her. Her dead eyes only looked to the shattered remains of the dolls. 

With frustration and lust, Amity crashed her lips on Luz and passionately kissed her, yet on the inside, Amity felt only pain and disgust than everything else at that moment. At a heated moment, she circled around Luz's lips as she traced her tongue and mouth over her skin. Amity is looking up to see Luz's eyes wander elsewhere. Amity grabbed her head tightly, pulled her hair back, and closed her face to Luz's.

"Look at me!” Amity yelled as she pushed her back, forcing her harder on the floor then made another deep and rough kiss. Amity’s eyes filled up with tears, and she automatically closed them, trying to find any enjoyment with Luz. However, the stiffness of Luz’s lips left a bitter taste in Amity’s mouth.

“Damn it…” Amity breathed when she released her mouth.

Amity knows that it's cruel to disturb Luz in an instant, then to use her in the next instant to fulfill her sexual desires, but she can't help herself. She needs Luz to acknowledge her for once, to get her to notice her. Just one reaction! It can be happiness, fear, anger, just anything!

“You can be mad at me if you want,” Amity insisted, her voice sounding crazed and desperate for Luz’s attention. “You can yell at me. Spit in my face, call me names, say you hate me, it’s okay! I don’t mind at all but please, I want you to say something to me!”

Disappointment ensues Amity when a whimper is all she gets as she forces Luz’s legs to part, On top of her, Amity crawls into place. The stuffed bunny that Luz was holding onto was in Amity's way, tossing it out of her hands angrily. It lands at their side and Luz turns her face to gaze at it. Amity has a stray thought, she wonders if she'd see her if she holds the doll to her face then Luz would look at her. The witch was kissing up and down the side of her neck as her hands worked to get her shirt off. Once again, Luz is giving little to no reaction.

Her hand had removed most of the fabric and went all over Luz's legs and inner thighs with eagerness. She had lost all her self-control and was blissfully immersed in all the pleasures that every new push of Luz was giving Amity. Her legs moved like dead weight and made it even more stimulating to Amity. She felt the ache and wetness between her own legs and desperately desired to release it at once.

“Is this how it’s gonna be?!” Amity asked with seething frustration, not even expecting an answer from Luz. “Then fine!”

The shards of glass and cotton are all over her, sticking to her clothes as Amity shoves her pants aside. She's kissing all over her, hands on her thighs, working to arouse her to the point she'll be able to get a reaction out of her. Luz doesn't see anything that Amity is doing, too focused on that doll, her body pliant and unresponsive when Amity undoes her clothes and positions herself on Luz’s cunt. She doesn’t even bother to do the spell to summon a cock, she’s too frustrated for that when she lowers herself on Luz. 

Amity is almost mindless as she joins her, almost forgetting everything that has happened in such a short period of time. Amity had become ecstatic, euphoric. She pushed against Luz rhythmically, and thirstily explored with her hands on Luz's tan skin. Her skin was warm, contrasting with her dead expression, which made Amity ever more fervent to her. Amity's entire body was coated with sweat, her heartbeat was going wild, and she was breathing heavily every time she rubbed herself on Luz's core. Longing for more and more.

“What will...ngh ah...get you...to see me?!” Amity asked between her moans.

She was blissfully enjoying every sense Luz’s body had to offer her but it wasn’t enough, she wanted a reaction out of Luz. Amity breathing increased as she felt a great rush running through her spine. She pushed herself deeper onto Luz’s sex, more and more in her, speeding up her rhythm. She was at least careful enough as to not have broken glass scrap across Luz or herself while she was thrusting. Amity was quickly inhaling and exhaling, as she closed her eyes, putting her head backward, listening to the sound of their wet flesh moving against each other and enjoying every ounce of pleasure. She moaned again and again, overwhelmed with pleasure and greedy for more. Amity bit her lip to stop herself from screaming with pleasure, hoping that no one would walk in on them. 

Amity was more senseless to Luz than ever but the scene of broken dolls laid spilled around them, their broken remains scattered across the room as a colorful reminder of what Amity has done. Amity scoffs while Luz is still staring at the doll like it was the only real thing in the room. Amity keeps on thrusting, reaching for the last doll that survived her brutality, the bunny doll from her childhood. Guiding it up before her face. It happens! Luz finally looks at her, but even then she doesn't really see her, not until Amity burns the doll in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I did say no happiness in sight, that includes the ending too. So yes, the last thing Amity wanted from Luz is her attention and she finally got it but you don't get to see it. You guys thought one of them was going to die but here we are, left on a cliffhanger ha. I'm glad I waited to post this on Valentine's day cuz this is exactly how it ends. No way of knowing how Luz reacts and you guys left to ponder over the unanswered. I'm gonna go hide now and Happy Valentine's day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
